Love that really bites!
by QueenBee2000
Summary: I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes. The one thing that I liked was that she struggled to hate me. I didn't relize the fangs she had. Her pearly white fangs, that changed my life forever. Hi, my name is Boomer Rodriguez and I fell in love with a vampire. (AN:Not good with summaries But I hope you read and review! PLEASE READ NOW)
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU LIKE!

CHAPTER 1

NEW ARRIVALS

**BUBBLES P.O.V**

"Hurry up, Bubbles" shouted Brick Jojo, my best guy friend. I groaned and sped up my pace. Before I get started here, let me tell you who I am, I'm Bubbles Mendler. I have blonde hair straight hair, baby blue eyes, and I have a thing for wearing blue. You could say I'm a beauty, but that's only because I'm a vampire. For some odd reason, Vampires are beautiful, I don't know why but that's how it is. I am a vampire, its a long story that I really don't want to share. I am in clan of vampires, my friend Brick is one of my clan members, he's the leader, and my best guy friend. My other clan member is Butch Williams. You could say were sort of friends, I guess. Butch was the one who actually bit me to become a vampire, but like I said, I don't want to talk about it.

My clan was running away from our old home. We had to leave, there was too many search parties looking for me. This has been going on for two years. When Butch bit me and turned me into a vampire, I could never see my family again. I protested, but Brick told me it was safer to stay away from them. So I did, but we still lived in the same city, but since the search parties been getting closer to find me, we have to move away. Since we had inhuman speed and strength, we were running to our new home. Townsville. I don't like that name, it sounds boring, but I guess for now it my new home. I'll explain more vampire fact later.

"Brick! Butch! Can we please slow down" I hollered to the two immortal teens. Brick and Butch stopped there sprinting and turned to me.

"Come on Bubbles! It's not that hard!" Butch joked. I scowled. Butch was 18, he was incredibly handsome. He had black spikey hair, green eyes, and always at least wore something green. He also had a six pack, which added to his flawless traits. Yes, he was a vampire like me, and my creator, but I wasn't so fond of him this moment. Butch had always liked me, I had liked him too, but I don't want to talk about that story.

"Come on, please guys" I said with a pout. Butch rolled his eyes. Brick walked back over to me and picked up my luggage.

"Fine! Come on Butch, help Bubbles with her shitload of bags" Brick said. I smiled. See! That's why Brick is my favorite, I don't like him, he's more of a brother to me. He was handsome also, he had red short hair with a red cap, crimson red eyes, and always wore red. He also was built with a six pack and muscles. Butch groaned and walked over to me, he gazed in my eyes and then picked up my bags. I scowled and turned away. I looked up at Brick.

"Hey, I'm just going to go run over to a hotel and get us checked in, is that alright" I asked Brick. Brick turned to look at Butch then nodded at me. I smiled in relief, I really didn't want to deal with Butch.

"Thanks red" I said happily. I turned around and sped with lightning speed towards the city known as Townsville. I arrived in less than 10 minutes. I huffed and wiped a single drop of sweat from my forehead. I walked over to the nicest hotel I could find. I sign in for three rooms and receive my keys. I look through each room and finally settle on the room with faded blue walls. I sighed and trudged inside. It felt so weird coming to an odd town and living here. I sighed again and fell on the bed. I knew Butch and Brick would arrive in a minute or so, they could follow me by my scent. I groaned when I could hear the soft padding of feet. I sat up and waited for there arrival, th faint knock on the door, made me stand up. I opened and rolled my eyes, when Butch appeared.

"What!" I groaned. Butch cocked his eyebrow and smirked. He held up my bags. I quickly took them away from him and glared.

"Thank you Butch! Anything else" I spat. Butch grinned and held out his hands. I looked at his hand, and looked back at him, confused.

"What!" I shouted, annoyed.

"My keys! Oh, and give me Brick's too" Butch said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and took out two keys. I dropped it into his palm. Butch winked, I scowled.

"Thanks sweetheart" Butch said walking away. I winced and slammed the door.

"Fuck off" I mutter. I cross my arms and walk over to my bed. Tomorrow, I have to start a new school, and pretend to be a normal kid. Fat chance! I don't think I can ever be normal! I'm fucking immortal! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Don't get me wrong, I can still get killed, but I don't age, so I can't die from diseases, or old age. I groaned and flopped on my bed. I turned off the lamp next to me and fluttered my eyes shut. Hopefully I can sleep.

**Time skip**

**still BUBBLES P.O.V**

Bring! Bring! Bring!

I groaned and smashed the alarm clock next to me. Stupid things! I sighed and stretched my arms, making a loud yawn. I scratched my head and sprawl out of my bed. I quickly brushed my hair, and changed into clothes. I decided to wear a blue T-shirt and ripped jeans matched with blue heels. I finished an headed outside my door. I marched to Bricks room and pounded on his door. Brick opened already fully dressed and ready for the day. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Where's Butch" Brick asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Please! Like I would wake that fag up" I said, annoyed as hell. Brick chuckled and hobbled over to the room next to his. I followed, and watched as Brick pounded on Butch's door. Butch opened it and smiled. He was also fully dressed, to my surprise. I scowled, fangs showing. Butch grinned and walked over to me, he slowly draped his arm around me.

"Come on Bubbles, lets go see our new classmates" Butch said. I growled and shoved his arm off of me.

"Hey! Get your arm off of me" I said with a scowl. Butch chuckled and leaned in next to my ear.

"We should pretend to be together, so no creeps come to get you" Butch whispered in my ear. I cringed at his hot breath. Its a pretty good idea, I really didn't want to deal with flirts. They are now my number one pet peeve, that's probably why I don't like Butch as much. I groaned and nodded my head.

"Fine! But no kissing!" I grumbled crossing my arms. Butch chuckled and walked me out of the building. Brick followed us, an eyebrow raised with confusion. I smiled at the confused Brick, and roll my eyes.

"Relax Brick, this is just a fake setup. I would never go out with Butch Williams" I snorted with disgust. Brick chuckled and Butch scowled with anger. I laughed and walked away. Butch and Brick followed, as we headed off to our new school.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**(AT SCHOOL)**

**CLASS TIME**

I groaned and wiped a blonde lock of hair from my face. It was another day of this shitload known as school. I sighed as I trudged into the classroom, soon all the girls turned to me and swooned. All the girls except my baby sister Blossom. I smiled at her, finally, some chick who doesn't think I'm attractive. It took some time getting to sit next to Blossom. I kept getting blocked by some crazy girl who wanted me to go to some party, or some jock who kept giving me a high-five.

Let me tell you something about myself, my name is Boomer rodriguez. You could say I'm the most popular guy at school. You know, the good-looking jock guy, or whatever. I hate it, but I also love it. I hate how, guys are always coming up to me and saying "I got your back, man". What the hell, does that even mean. They like always want me near them, its stupid and Gay! I love being popular because, the girls! All the girls love me, so I can have practically every girl in the whole fucking school. Its good and bad, I mean there are really nice girls and then there's your average skanks. I hate skanks! The only girl I actually love is Blossom rodriguez, not the kind of lovey dovey shit, but as in a sister. Because she is my sister! HA!

"Hey Boomer!" Blossom said in a sweet voice. I smiled and took a seat next to her. Blossom had red hair, pink eyes, and had a thing for wearing pink. Its odd how we are brother and sister and don't look nothing alike. Blossom was somewhat of a nerd, she was averge in populariy standards.

BAM!

I urn to my left and see Buttercup Utonium enter the classroom. I groan and roll my eyes, I hate Buttercup. Buttercup was Blossom's best friend and she had a huge crush on me. Buttercup was pretty, with her green eyes, black hair, and her thing for always wearing green. But Buttercup was extremely rude, and I didn't like that. Buttercup smirked and walked into the classroom.

"Why are you late" The teacher called to Buttercup. Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the teacher.

"Principle called me in, so deal with him" Buttercup said. The teacher gulped and turned away. Buttercup smirked and came strolling next to us. She smiled at Blossom and took a seat to her right. She turned to me and batted her eyelashes, I groaned and turned away.

"Hey Boomer! Guess what I found out" Buttercup said. My ears perked up and I turned to her with intrest.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"There's new students!" Buttercup said, she smirked and placed a finger on her chin. I raised an eyebrow. There was hardly any new students in Townsville high?

"How did you find out?" I said with lack of trust. Buttercup shrugged and smiled.

"Principles office, where else" Buttercup said. Blossom stopped her schoolwork and turned to Buttercup. A scowl formed on her face.

"What the hell were you doing in the principle's office" Blossom said, with disgust. I chuckled, typical Blossom!

"Well its a long sto-" Buttercup started, but the school door was opened and in came three of the most good-looking kids I had ever seen. There was two boys and one girl. One of the guys, with black hair and green eyes, held hands with the girl, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other guy had red eyes and red hair. I smirked, finally some competition, these guys were good-looking enough to keep the skanks off me! I smiled at the girl, she was really pretty, I could of sworn all the guys were drooling over her.

"New students?" The teacher said. The three teens nodded, and the teacher gestured for them to sit down without even introducing them. Buttercup caught me grinning and scowled at the pretty blonde girl.

"I don't like her, I mean she looks stuck up" Buttercup hissed in Blossoms ear, loud enough for me to hear. I think the blonde girl heard, because she sent glares at Buttercup. Blossom smiled and waved at the new students, only the red head waved back.

"They seem nice" Blossom said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"As if, the two guys look like fags and the girl looks like a whore" Buttercup spat. I grinned at Buttercup, she was so into herself! Its funny!

"Well, I think your right about the guys being fags, but I think the girl is pretty" I said with a grin. Buttercup would of exploded there, but she held her cool and ignored me the rest of the day. I didn't care, I might even ask out the blonde chick. I grinned, that's exactly what I'll do!

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I hate school! The first time I enter first period and I hear some chick call me stuck up and a whore! What the hell! She doesn't even know me! She thought I couldn't hear her, but guess what bitch, I'm a fucking vampire! I sighed and walked through to the cafeteria, it smelled of human food. I grimaced at the scent. You see, I am a vampire, I don't eat human food! I don't suck blood either, I just need blood from animals or another thing that's called "fake blood". Its basically tofu to blood, weird, huh? I shook my head from my thoughts and trotted to a table, where Butch and Brick were. Butch smiled and stood up, he came up to me and placed his large hands on my cheeks and kissed me hard on the lips. I scowled through the kiss and pushed him off.

"Eeew! Butch! STOP" I said in disgust and wiped his lip cooties off. Butch grinned and pulled me closer to him. I growled at him, fangs showing, and he soon backed off. I smiled and sat down next to Brick. Brick had been watching the whole time and was laughing his ass off.

"Whats that Butch, like the thousandth time you got rejecter by Bubbles" Brick said, between laughter. Butch growled and turned away muttering "I wasn't always like that". There was an akward silence after, as I tried to find something to look at, other than Butch. My eyes settled upon a guy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and exremly handsome! I think mabe even handsomer than Butch, and Butch has an advantage because he's a vampire and vampire's always have to be good-looking! I grinned at the boy, it was impressive how hot he was. I then quickly shook my head from my thought. I hadn't thought of boys like that in awhile, and the last time I did, it lead to trouble. I groaned and turned away, facing Brick.

"Brick" I whined. Brick and Butch turned to me.

"What" Brick said with concern. I giggled and clenched my stomach, acting like a baby.

"Im hungry" I whined. Brick and Butch chuckled at my reaction. I blushed with embarrassment and look down.

"What! Its the truth" I laughed. Brick chuckled and patted my back.

"Don't worry Bubbles, when we go home, we'll go for a long hunt" Brick said. I licked my lips and rubbed my stomach, already tasting the sweet taste of blood. Blood wasn't that bad, it was quite satisfying by the way. I hope this day goes by fast, or I think I surely will die from starvation.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I walked down the halls, the pretty blonde girl still in my mind. I run a hand through my blonde hair in frustration. I don't even know her name? I sigh, and walk into my 5th period class. I search the room for my friends, when they settle upon a blonde girl. Its the exact same girl that's been on my mind all day. I smile and fix my shirt, then strut over and take a seat next to the blonde beauty. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but notice a gleam in the back of her teeth. Oh well! I shrug it off and contuniue to stare at her. She turns to after a few seconds and raises her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something" The girl asks. I grin and nod my head. The blonde hottie stares at me, waiting for a better answer, when she relizes she won't get any she asks another question.

"What can I help you with" The girl said. I grin and sit up straight.

"A name" I say. The girl rolls her eyes and places her pencil down. She turns her body towards me and crosses her arms at me.

"Are you flirting with me?" The girl asks. I feel my cheeks burn up! WHAT THE FUCK! Usaully I'm cool with girls, but this one made me get imbarassed? weird?

"No, just want to know your name" I say, backtracking. The girl smiles, pleased that I'm not a flirt, which is a total lie, beacause I am.

"Oh, its Bubbles Mendler" Bubbles said. She smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake it. I smiled back and grasped her hand shaking it lightly.

"Boomer, Boomer Rodriguez" I said. The girl smiled at me, as we kept shaking hands for the longest. Soon we stopped, and class began. I didn't talk to her the rest of the class, until the bell rung. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder, I turned to Bubbles. She was still placing her notes neatly in her binder.

"Bubbles?" I tell her. She turns to me.

"Yeah" She says.

"Your really pretty" I said. Bubbles cheeks turn a dark pink and she looks down blushing. I grin and walk out of the room, she totally likes me.

* * *

**_OH HELL YA! IM DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**_-QUEENBEE2000_**


	2. Chapter 2 Angry feelings

**_Hey ya'll! Wow only 2 reviews! How sad is that! I would really appreciate more reviews! PLEASE! This story needs it! SO PLEASE!_**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_ANGRY FEELINGS_**

Bubbles P.O.V

"Your really pretty" Said the boy named, Boomer. I looked up and a faint blush came upon my cheeks. Boomer grinned and walked out before I could respond! I sighed again and gathered all my class notes before heading out. I rummaged through my pocket looking for my agenda. I take out the small paper with all my lasses. I smiled and placed the paper back in my pocket. I had library aid, my all time favorite class! YEAH! I pushed past my peers and head over to the library. I push past the door only to be meted my a note.

GONE OUT! STACK BOOKS

-LIBARIAN

I smiled and headed over to the table full of books. I start stacking the books until I relies there is no one else in the room._ Am I in the right room?_ I guess I thought too soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl come in. She had black hair that was cropped short, lime green eyes, and had the whole punk rock outfit going on. I immediately reconized her, it was the girl who called me "stuck up". _Don't kill her Bubbles, my mind echoed. _I held in my breath as the spunky girl noticed me. She grinned and came walking over to me, she extended her hand.

"The named Buttercup" Buttercup said. I shook her hand lightly.

"Bubbles" I said softly.

"You mean skank" Buttercup replied. I let go of her hand and took a step back.

"Excuse me" I said, holding in my anger. What the fuck she doesn't know me and she is calling me a fucking skank! Buttercup held her hands up in defence and grinned.

"I didn't hear anything" Buttercup said with a chuckle then she turned to her own table full of books. I silently growled and returned to stacking my own books. After awhile I took a quick peek of Buttercup. The teen had her ipod out, she had earphones in her ears, she was bobbing her head to the beat of her music. I turned my attention back to my books, and with my vampire speed, I stack almost all the books and I'm down to one box. I pick up the box of books and head over to a new row of shelves. I look up for only a second, as I see a picture. I gasp and drop my box, it crashes with a loud thud, and all the book spill out. Buttercup turned to me, a look of disgust on her face. She took out her earbuds and glared at me.

"You dropped something, you blonde bimbo" Buttercup said, disgust in every word. I ignore her and stare up at the picture. It was a picture of Boomer, under his name, in captions, read the words " Most popular".

"Tell me about the boy" I asked Buttercup. Buttercup somehow was right next to me. She grinned at the picture and crossed her arms.

"Well, isn't obvious, he's the best looking guy, best jock, and is the best flirter I have ever met. The guy is the most popular guy in school" Buttercup said. I nodded my head and bended down to pick up the fallen book.

"Why? Do you like him" Buttercup asked. I thought about that, I didn't like Boomer, he just interested me.

"No" I said honestly. That's when I felt it, a cold hard slap to my face. I didn't feel pain, since I am a vampire, but it did shock me. I held my cheek and looked up. Buttercup bended down so she was eyelevel with me.

"Good! Because he would never like an ugly slut like you" Buttercup growled. She shoved me away and walked out of the door. I sat there, shocked as ever, what the fuck did I do to diserve this! I stood up and gathered my things, I quickly walked out of there. The bell rung and I raced out of there only to get bumped by someone.

"Hey hot stuff" Boomer's voice echoed. I glared at him. So this is how he acts with new girls, to be honest, I thought this guy was nice! But he's a fucking flirt, and girls who like him are taking there anger out on me! I can't even do anything back because I might accidently kill them!

"Don't talk to me" I said coldly. I walked away, Boomer followed me. Ughhhh! Does this kid want to die!

"Whats with you?" Boomer asked. I sighed and whipped my head towards him.

"Me! Dude! Just back off! You barely met me today and you call me hot stuff! Your getting on my nerves! Besides I have a...erm...(Gag)... Boyfriend, butch" I gagged at metioning Butch as my boyfriend, but shit, if it gets this bastard off my back, then Im up for it. Boomer looked at me confused and crossed his arms.

"Did you just gag?" Boomer asked. I turned a deep red. Fuck! He saw it.

"No" I replied irritated, I stormed off, walking away.

"Wait!" Boomer called. I continued to walk. "WAIT!" Boomer yelled again. That only made me walk faster. I was then suddenly jerked back, I turned around, and what do you know! Its the blonde asshole.

"Dude let go!" I said angrily. Boomer let go and held up his hands in defence. He had a sheepish grin.

"Ok, Im sorry! How about we start over, but no flirting, just... friends" Boomer said. I stared at him wide eyed. The word friend echoed through my mind. I rarely heard it, I mean, sure, Brick is my friend. So is Butch... Well sort of. But they didn't go around shouting "BUBBLES IS MY BEST FRIEND!". I shook my head at the thought and turned my attention back to Boomer. He was smiling and he held out his hand, ready for me to shake. I shrugged, what could go wrong. I grasped Boomers hand and shook it.

"Friends then" I said with a grin. Boomer grinned back, his perfect smile almost blinding me.

"Hey Boomer! Come on! There's going to be a party at Princess's!" A boy called running over to us. Boomer let go off my hand and turned his attention to the boy. I also looked at the boy. He was a brunette, hazel eyes, really tall, and he was actually quite handsome. The stopped infront of us, he grinned at me and fixed his hair.

"Welllll, helllllllllllooooooo thereeeeeee" The boy said, stretching out his syllables. I rolled my eyes, great, just another dude with lame flirt moves. Boomer chuckled at the boy's way to flirt.

"Don't try Mitch, the girl has a boyfriend" Boomer said. Mitch rolled his eyes and turned back to me. He grabbed my hand lightly and gave it a quick kiss. A look of pure disgust most of been on my face. I jerked my hand back and glared at him. Mitch chuckled and straightened himself out.

"The girls name, is bubbles" I said with disgust. He was worse than Boomer and mabe Butch.

"Well whoever you dating, is a lucky bastard." Mitch said. " But If he dumps you, remember I'm around the corner" Mitch said with a wink. I glared at him and turned to Boomer.

"I'm leaving" I said with a bored expression.

"Do you wanna come to the party" Boomer said, he smiled "Their real fun" I shook my head and continued walking.

"Come on Bubbles! If you go, we can have our own fun" Mitch said with a grin, he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I stopped dead in my track turning around. Mitch ginned, probably thinking I was into him.

"When you say "fun" does that mean, me beating the shit out of you while your screaming in pain" I said innocently. Micth's grin fell. I smirked nad turned back around. "I thought so, so please, FUCK OFF".

I walked off, leaving the two boy, to stare at me in amazement. I walked towards the back entrance and push the doors open. I get soaked with sunlight, and I'm enjoying every moment of it. Yes, you make think Im supposed to burn into dust, but that's a myth. I can be in sunlight, thank god! It keeps me from looking albino at least, but I'm still pale. I grin as I see Butch and Brick waiting for me. I wave to them and only Brick waves back. Oh shit, I bet Butch is angry for me rejecting him, again. I walk over to them with a grin, I am so ready to hunt.

"Hey guys! Ready to hunt" I asked.

"WHO WERE YOU WITH" Butch's voice growls. I stare at him in shock, was he spying on me all day or something! Brick is also looking at Butch, like he's a fucking stalker.

"A friend" I say calmly, " So are we going to hunt" I said, trying to change the subject.

"I NEED A NAME" Butch yells again. I roll my eyes.

" NEMO SANDERSON" I say sarcastically. Butch glares at me and I glare back. What is his problem. Yes, I liked him at one point, but now he's gone on full stalker. I FUCKING HATE IT. Brick somehows makes his skinny self between us.

"Stop fucking fighting, Im the leader, so I say stop, now lets go hunt!" Brick says annoyed. Brick grabs my elbow and pulls me next to him. I growl up at him but he bares his fangs at me. That means he doesn't want to take our crap. He motions for me to lead. I sigh and run off to the mountains, Brick in the middle, and Butch as the caboose. I better find a good meal...


	3. Chapter 3: Just a day at a party

_**HIYA! 4 REVIEWS MORE! LOLZ! OK LOOK, IM SORRY FOR MAKING BUTTERCUP A LITTLE OFF, AND BUTCH BEING A DOOSH AND ALL. AND THE FANS ARE PROBABLY LIKE WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM! I JUST WANT TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT IT WILL BE ALL GOOD IN THE END M'KAY! RIGHT GUYS**_

_**PPG AND RRB : HELL YA**_

_**ME: THERE U HAVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW.**_

_**BUBBLES: OR DONT**_

_**ME: WTF BUBBLES! GOING ALL EMO ON ME!**_

_**BUBBLES:...**_

_**BUTTERCUP: *ROLLS EYES* JUST GET TO THE FUCKING STORY.**_

_**ME: OK OK OK! I DONT OWN AYTHING, KAPEESH!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Just a day at the party**_

_**BUBBLES P.O.V**_

I waved a piece of blonde hair from my forehead and sighed, patting my full stomach of blood. Me, Brick, and Butch had just got back from hunting are meals. Let me tell you something, that fucking deer put up a fight. I smacked me in the jaw like 3 times, god, sometimes I wish I were a human again so I wouldn't have to put up with this shit all the time. I was sitting in my living room, watching some vampire flick.

"Edward, I love you"

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

I smirked and flipped to another channel. Stupid fucking movie. It was nothing but rubbish! Like the guy "glitters" in the sunlight! Who the fuck thinks of that! After flipping through a dozen t.v channels, I got annoyed and threw my remote on the ground in frustration. I stared at the device on the ground, stupid remote! I shook my head in disgust with myself, and headed for bed. It was like 7:00. It wasn't even dark outside and hear I was hiding in the covers of my bed. I groaned and turned to my left, nothing interesting happens with me. Sure Im a vampire but nothing ever exciting happens around this dump. Ughhh... whats wrong with me! Im immortal, I can do anything and I'm stuck bored! Stupid Butch, why did he have to go on and bite me! I groaned and sat up, this place is boring. The only thing that seems interesting in this whole fucking hotel is the flies flying around Butch's garbage. When will life get more interesting...

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

Is it just me or is this party boring. Mitch somehow, abandoned me as soon as we got to Princess's damn house. I looked around Princess's house, yup, its official, this party sucks! I couldn't even go to the bathroom without some random drunk chick trying to make-out with me. I had to literally run the hell out of there. I took a sip of my beer and headed to the kitchen. I was greeted to a table full of junk food, pizzas were scattered everywhere, empty plastic cups surrounded the ground, different kind of chips half spilled, and candy roamed around the wide kitchen. I walked away from the mess, only to be met by my asshole of a friend Mitch. He looked at me with a goofy grin, and held his drink up.

"Sup Boomer" Mitch said. I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step forward.

"You fucking left me, you know how many girls I had to run away from, I almost got attacked by some crazy chick, when I was just going to go to the restroom!" I said, I was pissed off.

"Lucky ass! Was she cute?" Mitch asked, clearly not getting the point. I rolled my eyes and gawked at him with disgust. What's this dude's problem!

"Dude!" I said digusted. Mitch chuckled and held his hands up in defence.

"Ok, sorry!" Mitch said between laughter. I grinned, that's why Mitch was my best friend. He didn't kiss up to me like most guys did. He was a wannabe flirt, he has the weirdest flirt moves, I swear! Mitch also doesn't care to mess with me, he's in fact the only guy who can get on my nerves. Heck, not even Blossom doesn't even go that far.

"Helloooooo! Boomerr in there" Mitch said, waving his hands in front of my face. I shook my head from my thoughts and turned to him.

"What?" I asked. Mitch stared at me for awhile, then grinned like an idiot.

"Your thinking of that girl ,huh! What was her name" Mitch snapped his fingers trying to gain his memory. " Bu-Bunny-no, no ummmm. OH YEAH! BUBBLES" Mitch said smiling wide. Why is he so off! But I do admit, she had been on my mind. Her blonde hair, and those gorgeous baby blue eyes. I grinned at the thought. Mitch -the dumbass- knudged my arm with his elbow and looked up at me.

"So you are thinking about the blonde hottie!" Mitch said with a grin. He waggled his eyebrows and said, " I do admit that chick was smoki'n fine!" He stared at me deviously and declared, " I CALL DIBBS" before running to another room. My eyes grew wide and I stormed after him.

"MITCH" I growled! I honestly wanted to ask Bubbles out, but hesitated when she glared at me with her cold blue eyes. And being the stupid ass I am, I said "I would start over and be friends with her and no flirting". Stupid girls, tricking men into doing things they don't want to do. I then stopped my thinking and gazed around where I was. Where the fuck am I, damn this house was to huge. I was literally surrounded by thousands of people! I tried walking away when my shoulder was yanked back. I stumbled backwards and turned around, to be met by Princess Morebucks. She grinned at me and let go of my shoulder.

"Hi Boomer, want to dance" Princess asked. Shit, I don't want to dance with her! I mean Princess was not ugly, she wasn't hot either. Over the years she had gotten plastic surgery and her rank went up to a cutie. She may be cute, but she was rude as hell, and I hate chicks like that.

"Sorry, Im kinda loo-" "But its my party" Princess said, fake pouting at me. Aww fuck, the feel bad for me treatment! I guess Boomer gots to do the old flirt and leave trick. I grinned at her and pulled her close so my mouth was right next to her ear. " Listen toots, I have some business to handle with some asshole. But save me a slow dance and you won't regret it." I whispered in her ear. I leaned away and winked at her. She giggled and nodded, then ran off to her friends, telling them the news. I grinned and walked away, yeah right, no way in hell would I dance with her. I shoved my hands in my pocket and look around for my bastard of a friend. I turned a corner, when I ended in some long hallway. I grinned at the sight, what do you know, Mitch was standing right in the middle. He was talking to a couple of girls. I walked closer getting close enough to see what they were saying.

"Ya, I work out, its more of a daily thing, ya know" Mitch said, flexing his averge sized muscles. I rolled my eyes and smirked, he was such a doofus. One of the girls giggled and Mitch took as a sign to keep going. He grinned at the girl, "Babe, is this place meant to be shaped like a house, I think it needs to be shaped into a heart" Mitch said. Then he flexed his muscles some more. I decided to ruin his fun, I strolled over and sneaked up on Mitch.

"Hi best pal!" I said, as I gave Mitch a hard slap on the back. Mitch flinched and slowly turned around. "Crap" He mumbled, he turned to his right ready to make a dash for it, but I already grabbed his shirt, causing him to fumble back. I looked at the crowd of girls and winked.

"Ladies" I said as I wrapped my arm around Mitch's shoulder. The girls giggled and were already digging in there backpack, ready to give me there numbers. I grinned at the sudden attention.

"Have you ladies met my friend Mitch" I asked the girls. Each one nodded and I grinned some more. "Ya me and him are best friends, we even work out together!" I said as I flexed my own huge biceps. The girls giggled and swooned. Mitch growled and struggled to punch me, but I moved out of the way, dragging him to another room. "See ya around, ladies". I called out. They all giggled once more before leaving.

" WHAT THE FUCK BOOMER! ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WAS INTRETESD!" Mitch yelled, when we were left alone. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Trust me, Mitch, she was not interested at all" I said. Mitch growled and kicked a plastic cup on the ground. "Your just jealous that I called dibs on that one chick, Bubbles." Mitch sneered, looking up at me.

"Listen, about that. You shouldn't call dibs on girls you can't get" I said laughing. Mitch glared at me, "I CAN GET ANY GIRL I WANT! I CALL DIBBS!" Mitch yelled. I grinned and shook my head no.

"I CAN GET ANY GIRL I WANT! I CALL DIBS!" Mitch repeated.

"NO! I CALL DIBBS"

"FUCK OFF! I GET DIBBS!"

"BRO, I CALL DIBS! IT MAKES MORE SENSE!" I yelled back.

"Calls dibs on what" A female's voice echoed through the room. It was none other than Buttercup, she was watching, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. I groaned, shit, Buttercup would kill Bubbles, every time I like some chick, Buttercup goes out of her way to make there lives a living hell.

"We were talking about this hot chick, Bubbles. You know her?" Mitch said. I growled and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stupid" I hissed. Mitch growled, rubbing his head. Buttercup sneered and walked over to us, arms uncrossed.

"You guys are calling dibs on some slut! Boomer! Why the fuck would you be interested in her" Buttercup said in disgust towards me. I flinched at the coldness of her words. I turned to Mitch, pissed as hell, then turned back to Buttercup.

"Look Buttercup, its not like that, we were just seeing who could score better with girls, and I think we know who that is, am I right babe" I said, trying to sound smooth. See, the only way for me to get out of shit like this, is to flirt with chicks. Its the only route I got. Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms.

"Duh, of course you are, sorry Mitch" Buttercup said, glancing at Mitch. Mitch scowled, and I grinned. I kissed Buttercup on head and pulled away grinning.

"Thanks for telling the truth" I said, oh god, why do I always got to flirt with her to get her the hell out of here. Buttercup grinned and turned on her heels walking away from the room.

"Glad I can help" Buttercup called over her shoulder. I smiled and waved as she left. As soon as she was completely gone and out of earshot, I smacked Mitch in the back of the head again.

"Owwwww!" Mitch howled, as I caught him off guard.

"Why the fuck would you tell her we were talking about Bubbles! You know she would her the poor girl" I said, annoyed as hell. Man, Mitch is my friend and I think of him as a bro and everything, but god damn he can be clueless. Mitch rubbed the tiny bruise on his head before looking up,

"Geeze, I didn't think Buttercup would go that hard on the girl, she only does that if you date the girl, and besides, Bubbles seems tough. Weird, huh? She looks like those stupid ditzy blonde type of girls." Mitch said with a grin. I looked at him with a tiny smile, he was right. She looked like a sweet girl, but damn, she had attitude. I grinned and grabbed Mitch by the shoulder leading him out of the room.

"Come on, lets get home." I said. Mitch nodded his head and followed me to the outside.

"BOOMER! BOOMER! BOOMER! BOOMER TURN THE FUCK AROUND" A shrilly voice called from behind. I turned around, and saw Princess, she was surrounded by a bunch of girls. Shit! Forgot about her.

"Hi princess" I said. I turned around and pulled Mitch along.

"I thought you were going save me a dance!" Princess whined. Shit! Think Boomer! Think! Fuck! Why the fuck did she have to see me.

"He cant, he has to take me home. My grandma is getting sick and on the verge of dying and I just want to be there with her. She wants Boomer too, she says he's like a second grandson" Mitch blurted. I turned to Mitch and sighed in relief. I looked up at Princess and she didn't look convinced. "I hope I still have time with her" Mitch said with a sigh. The girls behind Princess all "awwwed" and Princess cracked.

"I hope your grandmother feels alright" Princess said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. I nodded and pulled Mitch aside to my car. We hopped in, and once the car was out of sight, we busted up laughing. Man, I owe Mitch.

"Mitch, I so fucking owe you, and I hope you didn't jinx your grandma" I said. Mitch laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, my grandma is gonna be fine, and I know what I want" Mitch said. I turned to him and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Mitch grinned and looked out the window.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh... Just...DIBS ON BUBBLES" Mitch said, with an evil grin. I growled and smacked him in the back of the head. Mitch cackled a laughter before panting, "Kidding, kidding! You can have her" I grinned and placed my hands on the wheel.

"You bet I have her" I said, with a laugh. Mitch shook his head and continued staring out the window. I don't care what Bubbles has against me, Im going to make her mine, and no one's gonna stop me, not even her fucking boyfriend...

**Bubbles P.O.V**

*BRING

*BRING

*BRING

I sighed, as I got out of bed. To be honest, I never really did sleep, I was up the whole night, wondering why the life of a vampire sucked ass! I grinned at the comment, and with my inhuman speed, I had my hair in light waves. I had on a black shirt, and blue jeans, fitted with my blue heels. I grinned in the mirror and headed for Bricks room. I knocked the door, then stood aside, waiting for him to open. Brick opened the door, he looked tired as hell.

"Hi brick" I said. Brick glared at me.

"Go get Butch" He commanded. I made a face.

"Fuck no" I said disgusted. Brick narrowed his eyes at me and pointed to Butch's door. "NOW!" He said in a stern voice. Shit, he's pissed, probably because me and Butch kept fighting during our hunt for blood. I rolled my eyes and strode over to Butch's room. I pounded the door with my fist. "BUTCH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" I hollered. Butch opened the door, his face held anger. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Brick's pissed" I said. Butch widened his eyes and came running over to me.

"You serious?" Butch said. I nodded my head and continued walking. "FUCK" Butch said, rubbing his temples. Usually when Brick gets pissed he takes it all on Butch, he's still a bitch to me, but not as much as he is to Butch. Brick was leaning on his door and saw us. He sat up straight and walked over to us. He pointed his finger at each of us and growled,

"Now, I don't want you guys to fucking argue! God damn, Bubbles! Stop fucking with Butch! And Butch don't fuck with Bubbles! You got it!" Brick said, his eyes shifted from me and Butch to Butch to me. We both nodded, and Brick sighed and turned down the hall. "Now that that's settled, lets get to school." We nodded and headed to school.

(Time skip)

I had left Butch and Brick to go look for there lockers when I went to mine. It was a dull blue, with marks and vandalism written all over it. Probably from the previous owners. I snorted and did the combination. I hitched the latch open and swung the door open. My eyes widened at the roses scattered in the small amount of space.

"You like me gift". I whipped my head around and was met with Boomer Rodriguez. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Fuck Bubbles, you know you don't get these feelings. I shook my head from my thoughts and turned back to Boomer. He somehow got inches closer and now he was inches from my face. I took a step back, but my back was already pressed upon the locker. Fucking lockers!

"I'm going to ask again, do you like my gift" Boomer said. God, why does he have to be attractive...

* * *

_**OOOOOOOH! BOOMER WANTS BUBBLES! LOLZ! HAHAHAHHA! PLEASE REVIEW! OR FAVE! OR MABE EVEN FOLLOW! IF U WOULD! LOLZ**_

_**-QUEENBEE2000**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad romance

**Omg! I got 5 more reviews! Yipeee! Thanks to the follows, faves, and reviewers! I love you guys and this chapter is for you guys! *v* LOLZ! THANKS GUYS! ANY HOO! LETS GET TO CHAPTER 4, SHALL WE...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bubbles P.O.V

Bad romance.

We were nose to nose, I could hear the faint beats of his heart. I tried to back up, but the lockers were in the way. Boomer Rodriguez stood befor me, his blonde hair falling into his electric blue eyes. His all to modest grin, and perfect body, that made me wonder if he was a vampire. We were nose to nose, one little move and my lips would come in contact with his. I didn't dare to move, it seemed like he wanted me to move, every second, I could of sworn he moved a milimeter closer.

"Bubbles, Did you like my gift, and this is the last time I'm asking", Boomer said with a cocky grin. I narrowed my eyes, he was playing a dangerous game with me. Wasn't he the one who said he wasn't going to flirt with me. But here he was, filling my locker with roses. And didn't roses mean love!

"No!", I growled, I turned to my locker and slammed it hard with one hand, tjen I turned my heels to the right and stormed off. Boomer rose an eyebrow and raced after me.

"Tell me, Why wasnt it good enough? That literally cost me a good 30 bucks!", Boomer asked from behind me. I kept walking, ignoring him. Boomer was at my heels, and it was bugging the shit out of me. "Just tell me, come on!". I growled and turned on my heels, facing him.

"Just stop! Stop fucking with me! Wanna know the reasons why I don't like your gift! FINE! Number 1, I cant fit anything in my locker now cus its filled with fucking roses! Number 2, Why the fuck would you get close to my face like that, its fucking retarded! And last but not least NUMBER 3, STOP! FUCKING! FLIRTING! WITH! ME!" I growled, venom leaking out of every word. Boomer smirked, and turned around walking away.

"I wasn't flirting", Boomer called over his shoulder, as he trudged down the hall way. I watched him go, my fist started to form into fist. I gritted my teeth and turned away, walking to my own class. Boomer was messing with my emotions, and it was pissing me off. His words struck me, hard. I shook my thought away from him and continued my walking, forgetting about Boomer. My supposed "Friend".

Bricks P.O.V

I slowly sunk in my seat. I was in my first period class, and I had the headache the size of mountain. I groaned and ran a hand through my red hair. I ignored all the girls staring at me, you could practically see the hearts forming in there eyes. There was only one girl in the entire class that ignored me. She sat infront of me. I couldn't see the front of her face. but I was fascinated by the color of her hair, so similar to my own. It was long and went to the mid of her back, she had a red headband that made her orange/ red hair stand out even more. I watched as she kept up her work, not even bothering to look behind her. That made me feel odd. So I casually dropped my pencil, far from my reach. Girls who were sitting around, yelped and fought over to get to the pencil. The girl looked down and slowly picked it up, she turned to face me, a smile plastered to her lips.

"You dropped your pe-", she gasped and dropped it on my desk. I rose an eyebrow at her." Your eyes are red" she said, her cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of pink. I grinned, yes, all girls were fascinated by my eyes. Which were a deep-blood red.

"Well, your eyes are pink", I said with a cheeky grin. The girl frowned at me, but it was true, her eyes were the color of pink bubblegum.

"If your trying to make fun of me, then you should just give up! Its not kind to make fun of others eyes. I was just surprised by yours", the girl spoke. Her voice was stern, and her dashing pink eyes were narrowed to mine.

"I wasn't making fun of you, just surprised also. Sorry, my names Brick." I said, I extended my hand and smiled. The girl looked at it for awhile, then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Blossom", she said with a shy smile. I grinned, the name suited her. "Your one of those new kids, right! Sorry for not speaking to you earlier, I didn't know you sat behind me", Blossom said. I grinned, it was nice to meet a kind girl. I missed meeting nice girls, Blossom was sorta like Bubbles, until "it" happened. I shook my head from the scary thought and gazed at Blossom.

"No worry, I know were I'm going!" I said. Blossom smiled, and turned back around, facing the teacher. I noticed the other girls in the classroom were glaring at Blossom with hate. I sighed and continued to watch the teaher, class would be awhile...

Bubbles P.O.V

It was break, and I was stuck at my locker, with a trash bag in my hand. As I lazily slid the roses in the bag. Stupid Boomer! Messing with my emotions. I scowled as I dumped the last bit of rose petals in my bag. I quickly tied the bag in a knot and slam my locker shut. Passing students, I held my head up and ignored the curious stares. I searched the school, until I saw familiar blonde hair. It was Boomer, he was next to his dorky friend Mitch. The two chatted away, not noticing I was there. With a huff, I walked over and stood in front of Boomer. He turnd to me and smiled, then he looked over to my hand and rose an eyebrow. I grabbed his wrist and extended out his palm, then with my other hand I placed the bag full of roses in his hand. He looked down at his hand then looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Wouldn't want you to waste a good 30 dollars." I said, then I walked away. I could hear the light snickers from Mitch, and the gossip of girls spreading around the whole hall.

"Whats her problem! Does she not know Boomer is one of the hottest guys on earth!"

"Well I heard she has a boyfriend, that one guy with spiky black hair"

"Ya! I saw them kiss at lunch"

"Boomer is so hot anyways! What does he even see in her, she looks like a slut"

"Boomer is so kind, he doesn't deserve this!"

I growled and kept walking, stupid girls. Did they not know he was a player. Why were they standing up for him anyways, he was a guy. She was a girl, those girls would rather go for the opposite gender than there own. I sighed with frustration and swayed away a piece of blonde hair from my face. Out of no where a girl stepped in front of me.

"The Fuck!", I said. There stood before me, a girl. Her hair was a light orange propped in a ponytail, her brown eyes narrowed at me, her lips formed a scowl, and she wore a very slutty outfit, which consisted of a bright yellow tank top, and short shorts, and it was all revealing.

"Don't you ever go near my Boomster! He is mine! You bitch!" The girl screeched. I widened my eyes at her. Boomster? Who the fuck would make that a nick name. The girl took a step forward and pointed a skinny finger to my face. "Don't act like you did nothing, I saw you give Boomiekins a bag of flowers, trying to show your affection. Your were just mad because he rejected you. You filthy bitch!" I rose an eyebrow. Wow, news around here does not go properly.

"How the fuck is giving a bag full of roses to a guy showing my affection?" I asked. The girl growled and raised her fist to punch me, but I caught it. I narrowed my eyes at her, how could this girl want to fight me. Over a dumb player.

"Bubbles! Princess! What the fuck!". So her name was Bubbles, interesting. It did suit her, because she acted like a royal ass. I slowly let go off her wrist, and dropped my own hands to my side. I turned my attention to Boomer. He was staring at us, a small smirk was practically tugging at his lips. Princess took the opritunity to run over to Boomer. What a dumb ass.

"Boomer! She was the one who started it! I just wanted to get her off of you, shes a skank", Princess said. SHe faked a pout and grasped to Boomer's arm. He stared down at her and quickly pulled his arm away.

"Princess! Quit lying! Its annoying" Boomer said coldly. Princess let go, she gave me a cold hard glare, and she stormed off. I watched as she left then turned to Boomer. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"So you were fighting for me", Boomer said. I rose an eyebrow and shook my head in pure disgust. Boomer rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack across one shoulder. "Sure, that's what they all say". I ignored him walking past him, with a smirk I stopped.

"What ever you say, _Boomiekins!" _I said, imitating Princess. He cringed, and I smirked. Walking off, laughing my ass off.

(Time Skip)

It was almost, nearly the end of the day. I hadn't seen Boomer. Plus, no girls have threatened me yet. I slumped in my seat and stopped listening to the teacher. We only had about 2 minutes left. Everyone pretty much was either on the phone, doodling in their notebooks, or dozing off. I rolled my eyes and watched as the clocked ticked away and groaned. Finally the bell chimes and I popped up from my chair. I made an escape through the door and headed to the back entrance, soaking up the bright sunlight that hit my rather pale skin. Butch and Brick hadn't arrived yet, so I was alone. I sighed, and sat on the curb, waiting. Brick hated it when we left him behind, he was the leader and he liked to be in the front of our way to running home. I felt a sudden presence, it felt odd. Then a sudden tap on the shoulder, I turned and quickly and was met with brown eyes.

"BITCH" Princess screeched. She attempted to slap me, but I dodged it and quickly stood to my feet. Princess growled in frustration and took a step closer.

"YOU BITCH! TAKING BOOMER AWAY! HE'S MY BOOMIEKINS! YOU CANT HAVE HIME, YOU LITTLE SLUT", Princess shouted, her face turned red and her fist were clenched with anger. I couldn't help but snicker, Boomiekins, it was just the stupidest nickname ever. Princess froze and glared at me hard. "ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!" Princess hollered. I stopped and looked at her, was she serious? I just shrugged, which seemed to be the wrong move, because Princess screamed in frustration. Bolting over to me, she tried to bunch me again. I widened my eyes and took a step back in ease, as she missed by millimeter. She yelled and continued to try to punch me, I caught her wrist and threw it back at her. She actually punched herself and busted her own lip. She whimpered in pain and clasped her hands to her mouth. I really didn't mean to do that, I didn't think she was that retarded to hit her own self. Princess's eyes slowly turned to me and they narrowed.

"Look, I didn't mean to do that. Its not my fault you did that fucked up move" I said. Princess let her hands fall, revealing her plump, lips, which wre smeared with blood. I stiffened, being a vampire, the blood was tempting. I never had human blood, never was allowed. Brick said blood was a drug, the simple drink and you would go thirsty for more. Never being able to stop. I licked my lips, as my stomach gurgled. I tried concentrating but everything became a blur. I backed up, and Princess smirked.

"SO NOW YOUR SCARED OF ME! YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME ON FIGHT ME!" Princess yelled. I shook my head, as more blood oozed from her lips, causing me to look towards her neck. Shit! Vampires instinct! Princess gave up on punching me and attempted to try to kick me. I pushed her leg away, and she fell on the floor skinning her knee. Fresh blood began to drip out, as the smell filled my nose. I backed up, and turned around and tried to make a run for it, but I ended up running into a tall man. He had a scruffy beard, and he wore a nametag that said "Principle".

"MY OFFICE NOW!", He growled. He then turned his attention to the bloodied Princess, helping her up. I nodded my head, and ran back inside the back entrance. Stopping as I ended up seeing Brick and Butch. They saw my worried expression and walked over to me.

"Bubbles? Where are you going! Were going home." Brick said, he grabbed my arm, but I slapped his hand. He growled at me but I brushed it off.

"I have to go to the Principles office", I said. Butch raised an eyebrow, and Brick gave me a cold hard stare. I bit my lip and brushed my bangs from my head nervously.

"Its nothing, really! I'm not really in trouble, just go home without me" I lied. Brick did a quick nod and headed for the back entrance, Butch at his heels. I quickly blocked there path. Brick let out a frustrated growl and glared at me.

"Bubbles! Stop fucking around with me! Let me go through", Brick said. I held my hands to his chest and shook my head.

"Its best not to go out there" I said. Brick rose an eyebrow, and I sighed.

"Human blood" I said. Brick widened his eyes and took a step back from the door, he turned to Butch. Butch had the best sense of smell from our group, as he sniffed the air.

"She's right, Its fresh." Butch said. Brick peered out the window and cringed at the sight of the blood. He turned to me and glared.

"Bubbles! You didn't atta-""Of course not!" I said, cutting him off. Brick sighed and turned around, walking the opposite direction.

"Come on Butch" Brick said. Butch nodded his head and turned to me.

"Be safe, my sweets" Butch said. He kissed me on the cheek, as I remained still.

"Shut the fuck up Butch" I said. Butch chuckled and ran off, following Brick. I watched, then I headed for the office. It took me less then 5 seconds to get there. There was a big black door, that read "OFFICE". I felt the jitters run up my spine, as if something bad was about to happen. I ignored it and opened the door. Stepping in, I walked up to the front desk. A scrawny old women, turned to me with a scowl.

"Take a seat" She ordered. I scowled back at her, but I turned around. I almost growled, when I saw Boomer. Boomer, out of all people, I got suck with Boomer. He saw me and grinned, slowly he patted the seat next to his. I scowled but took the seat, he turned to me and whispered in my ear "Miss me"...

* * *

**OOOOOOOH! BOOMER AND BUBBLES ARE GETTING SPARKS! LITTLE BY LITTLE! EEEEEKKK! LOLZ! IM WEIRD! HAHA! AND I ADDED A LITTLE RED'S FLUFF! AWWW! FLUFFY! HEHEH! ANY WAYS, NEXT CHAPTER I'LL PROBABLY HAVE BC AND BUTCH MEET! SO YA! ANYWAYS**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**AND FAVE**

**-QUEEENBEE2000**


	5. Chapter 5: Oddly always togethor

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Question 4 the reviewers: Can you guys rate my story! Like 1-10 how good is it? **

**Ok! Enough of this! Lets get to the story**

**Chapter 5**

**Oddly Always together**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I froze as I felt Boomers hot breath near my ear. What kind of game is he playing! I'm a vampire he's a human, it doesn't work like that! Well, he really doesn't know I'm a vampire but still.

"Well", Boomer asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I turned to him and rose an eyebrow.

"Well what?", I snapped, obviously annoyed. Boomer smirked and scooted closer to me.

"Did you miss me", Boomer asked again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No! Now do me a favor, and back the fuck off!", I growled through my teeth. Boomer crossed his arms and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Why?", he said. I turned my head the opposite way, so I wouldn't be able to look at him.

"Because, were friends. Never going to be anything more" I said.

"Maybe", I heard him mumble. My ears perked up and I snapped my head in his direction. He was looking away from me, he appeared dazed. Why though? I tried to confront him, but the office door was swung open. In came the principle and a rather bloody princess. The Principle quickly walked to the door to his office and slammed it shut, with a loud smack, leaving Princess by herself. Princess glared at me as she took a seat next to Boomer. Boomer's eyes widened and he scooted away from Princess."What the hell happened to you?", Boomer asked, he placed his hand to his nose as the nasty scent of blood filled the room. I sucked in my breath, the blood was a little old, I could take it, at least it wasn't fresh. My thought were suddenly interrupted when Princess pointed her scrawny finger towards me, a scowl on her face.

"Her! That bitch! She attacked me, she said because me and you were getting to close! She thinks we would make a horrible couple even though were perfect!" Princess screeched. Princess quickly dabbed her eyes with the her shirt, as she faked cried. I narrowed my eyes at her, I hadn't even made my fist contact with her face, she was a fucking liar. Boomer stared at me with a surprised face, then his lips seemed to form in to a smirk. He scooted over closer to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. I sat still as he leaned in closer to my face, his hair falling into his bright blue eyes.

"Is that true? You were fighting over me?", Boomer asked. I looked over his shoulder and watched Princess, she was silently growling and gripping the cushion of the office chair. I rolled my eyes, she was a stupid, was she seriously going crazy just because Boomer was closer to me. I gazed back at Boomer and snorted with disgust, he was bad, he flirted with girls he had no interest in then dropped him when something better came. Suddenly a plan became to form in my head as I turned to Boomer and batted my eyelashes.

"Oh Boomie, yes, I am jealous", I said, as I smoothed my hands over my jeans, not daring to look at him. The look on Boomer's face was priceless as he looked at down at me, pure shock formed on his face.

"Really", Boomer said in disbelief. I nodded my head, still looking down, an evil grin upon my lips. Boomer wrapped his arms around me tighter, so now we were shoulder to shoulder. I grinned, perfect time. I grabbed a hold of Boomers shirt and fluttered my eyes close leaning in closer to Boomer. I waited, as I peeked one eye open. Boomer was almost about to kiss me when I flicked his head. His eyes shot open and I smirked evilly.

"You wish! Fucker!", I said, I chuckled and got out of his grasp. Boomer growled, a look of disappointment on his face. Princess was relieved as she scooted next to Boomer.

"Don't worry Boomster! I still love you", Princess said, she patted his shoulder soothingly. I silently gagged. seriously, this girl is nuts. How could anyone like Boomer, he was a major jerk, but he was my "major jerk of a friend". I smiled, me and Boomer were friends, and I liked it like that. Just then the principles door opened, out came the principle, with a bunch of files in his hand. He glared at me with his cold brown eyes as he beckoned me and Princess over. Princess smirked at me, then she stood up and disappeared into the dark office. I slowly followed her, as I turned back to Boomer. He was angry as he crossed his arms, not glancing at me. I sighed, great, I possibly ruined my friendship with Boomer. As I started heading to the office, he grabbed my wrist. As I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck", Boomer said. I smiled weakly, he was defiantly a jerk, but he was a sweet jerk. He let go of my wrist and I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, I can take him", I said, I backed up and winked with a thumbs up. Boomer smiled amused.

"HURRY UP! I DONT HAVE ALL DAY!", The principle shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked into the small little room. There was about 4 chairs in front of the principle desk, Princess sat on the far edge. I rolled my eyes and sat at the other edge, 2 empty seats were between us. The principle made his way to sit in his desk, his glare never leaving me. I glared back, if he wants a glaring contest, fuck, so be it. The Principle eventually lowered his gaze in defeat and I crossed my arms in victory.

"Ok, What exactly happened out there", The principle said in a deep voice.

" It was her", We said in usion. I shot a glare at princess and she stuck her tongue out. I scowled and turned to the principle, expecting him to say anything, he didn't. The principle rolled his eyes unprofessional and folded his hands looking over at princess.

"Why don't you go first Princess", The principle said, he said it a little to nice. Princess smiles as she smoothed her shirt out for any wrinkles. She looked at me, a flicker of victory danced in her eyes. I rose an eyebrow confused. Her smile faltered as she turned to the principle with a fake pout.

"I was just minding my business, waiting for my friends, when Bubbles came", Princess paused and broke into fake sobs, as she covered her face with her hands, "Bubbles came and yanked my hair, she said I was a-a-a...", Princess trailed off and looked up, her face held no tears but her face was believable.

"What?", The principle asked, he shot me a glare and reached over tp pat Princess's shoulder. I cringed, he must be some major pervert...or something.

"I'm sorry Principle Morebucks, but I don't cuss, my daddy taught me better", Princess said. She shot me a menacing glare. I rose an eyebrow, she was the one using her colorful language. I only cursed one time during the fight, the whole time Princess was the one cursing me out! I growled silently. The principle smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"That's a good father of yours", Principle Morebucks said. Princess chuckled slightly and nodded her head. I was confused as heck as I opened my mouth to question there weird behavior, unfortunately Principle Morebucks cut me off, "Anyways, I want to know what else happened".

"Bubbles, she came and socked my lip", Princess paused and pointed to her lip, "Then she threw me to the floor and started hitting me and kicking me! She was bullying me sir", Princess said, she stood up and showed off her beaten and battered bruised legs. I grimaced, wow, this does look bad on me. Principle Morebucks nodded and scribbled more words on to his file. Once he was done he looked over at me, he folded his hands and looked at me, he leaned in and talked, "So... Whats your side of the story", he said it rather sarcastically. I scowled and folded my own hands in my lap, I leaned in just like he did and grinned.

"Simple! She's lying! I blocked all her punches and she ended up hurting her self! I am sorry! But it is not my fault that she can't fight!", I growled through my teeth! "She was the one who started it! And it was all for a boy! Which is dumb! I have nothing to do with this!", I growled. I stopped and leaned back into my chair, a frown and a bored expression over my face. Princess was quivering, as if the words I just said were eating her alive. She immeadiatly lost her cool as she shot out of her seat and pointed a menacing finger at me!

"DADDY! SHES LYING!", Princess screeched. I rose an eyebrow and turned to the principle. Daddy? Princesss gasped and smacked her hands to her mouth. The principle glared cold at her then turned to me, "Get out of my office", The principle growled. I stood up.

"Bu-"

"DONT COME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! YOUR SUSPENDED!"

"BU-"

"FOR 2 DAY!" The principle roared. I gulped and nodded my head walking out quickly. I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of Brick. What would he do if he found out I got suspended on my 2nd day of school. I sighed and walked out. Boomer was talking to the old secutary, he stopped arubtly and walked over to me.

"How did it go", Boomer said, he grinned in a positive way. I frowned and walked past him.

"I'm suspended for 2 days", I said coldly. Boomer rose an eyebrow and was about to follow me, but the Principle came out and hollered for Boomer to come to his office. Boomer groaned and yanked my shoulder back, causing me to look at him.

"Wait for me", Boomer said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head stubbornly. Boomer groaned and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Maybe", I said, just to shut him up. Boomer smiled with victory, as he walked into the principles office. I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking out of the office. I was not going to wait for Boomer, I had to much on my head, like how I was going to avoid Brick. I couldn't say I was sick, because vampires never get sick. I groaned inwardly as I could feel a wave a stress overcome me. I sighed and continued walking down the hall.

"You stupid slut! Wheres our homework!", A voice cracked and echoed down the hallway. My ears perked up, I stopped and listened, wondering what was happening.

"I-I wo-nt d-d-o it", A voice trembled. I snarled, someone was bullying a girl, I hate bullies. I turned around and stormed over to the people of the voices, tracking them by scent. I peered around a locker. Two girls were in front of another girl.

"What did you say! Slut! You have the nerve to not obey me! You little bitch!", The second girl croaked. The first girl gave a hard shove to the victim.

"You have the nerve! You skank! Flirting with the Brick! Didn't I tell you he was mine", The first girl boomer. The girl getting bullied whimpered as she clutched her books to her chest.

"You can do what ever you want to me! I don't care!", The victim cried. I clenched my fist as I walked over to them. I wasn't fast enough because the second girl yanked the poor girls hair while the first girl made a blow to her chin. I dashed over blocking the fist about to pound the poor girl.

"Leave her alone!" I growled. The first girl scoffed and walked over to me, towering into my face.

"No! I can do what ever the fuck I want!", The girl hissed. I cringed, her breath reeked of cigarettes. I narrowed my eyes and stood still.

"Leave now! Or else", I growled. The second girl crossed her arms and scowled.

"Or else what", She said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. I clenched my fist as I growled.

"Do you want to find out!", I growled, I gave them the coldest glare. The girls winced and they backed up slightly.

"Your fine for now BLOSSOM! Your lucky your slutty friend was here", The second girl said. The two bullies walked off and left me and the beaten girl alone. I turned to her a look of concern flashed crossed my face.

"Are you ok...Blossom", I said. The girl looked up and smiled, she nodded her head and stood up straight. I gasped, she sorta had the same style as Brick. Her fiery red hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pink jacket with a white blouse underneath. She wore long blue skinny jeans with pink converse.

"Im fine", Blossom said softly, she looked up at me, reveling her pretty features. She had bright pink eyes, and it reminded me even more of Brick. I flinched at the thought of Brick, and how mad he would be, once I got home. Blossom noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright", she said soothingly.

"I'm good, my names Bubbles", I said, I extended my hand out. Blossom smiled and shook it.

"Hi! I'm Blossom", She said. I let go of her hand and took a step back.

"What happened a few minutes ago", I said. Blossom frowned as she rubbed her arms uncomfortably and looked down.

"Just some girls wanting me to do there homework, bullies", Blossom said, she frowned and a single tear fell from her eye and her bottom lip quivered, I reached out to pat her back, but a voice stopped me.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER", Boomers voice growled. I stopped my hand as it froze in the air. Boomer came rushing over as he growled silently at me before hugging Blossom.

"What did you do", He growled. I was speechless, Boomer actually had a heart. Why was he caring for her, and why did I care! An odd feeling started to boil up inside me, as I stood speechless. Blossom pulled away from Boomer and came to my defence.

"Boomer! It wasn't Bubbles! She actually was the one who defended me", Blossom said. Boomers eyes softened as he smiled lightly and his cheeks lightly turned pink from embarrassment.

"Oh...sorry Bubbles", Boomer said. I smiled lightly and nodded my head.

"Its ok", I said. There was an awkward silence and I didn't want to stay any longer. "Well...I guess I'll be going! By Blossom, Bye Boomer", I said awkwardly. I turned on my heels and began walking, only to be jerked back by Boomer.

"No! I'll walk you", Boomer said.

"No! That's fine" I said, I really wanted to get home. I could be easily there in one minute using my vampire speed, but I couldnt do that with is human following me! Boomer shook his head stubbornly and turned to Blossom.

"You can walk home alone, right?", Boomer asked. That odd feeling began to well up inside of me again and I growled. This feeling is staring to bug the shit out of me. Blossom grinned and nodded.

"I'll be fine, you be careful, kay Boomer", Blossom said. She walked over and pulled Boomer into a hug. The odd feeling, yet again, appeared, but it was growing hot in the pit of my stomach. I was almost wanting Boomer to walk with me then Blossom. But why? I shook the thoughts out of my head and began walking home. Boomer let go of Blossom and ran over to me.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Boomer called. I slowed down just a bit, as Boomer caught up. He grinned and stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked a little bit closer to me. I rolled my eyes, there he goes again, trying to flirt.

"So...", Boomer said cooly. I ignored the flirt as the curiosity was gnawing at me.

"Boomer"

"ya"

"Who's Blossom to you?"

"She's my sister", Boomer said. That hot feeling in my stomach was soon relieved. I sighed in relief and continued walking, after a moment of silence I looked up at Boomer again. He was grinning as he lifted up his brows at me, it was annoying me.

"What?" I said, really annoyed. Boomer walked closer as he crossed his arms.

"You were jealous of Blossom", Boomer said smugly. I widened my eyes, was that true? No! I was just curious! right? But then, what was that odd feeling I felt in my stomach? Ahhh fuck! Fucking emotions!

"I wasn't", I lied between my teeth. Boomer chuckled as he leaned in closer to my face.

"Your lying!", Boomer teased.

"I was curious", I said. Boomer grinned and stood up straight as he placed his hands into his pocket and walked.

"Ya, uh huh, sure you were", Boomer said, I growled and whipped my head to him.

"You know what! You can just leave! I don't want you to walk me home!", I growled. Boomer snickered and ignored me.

"Ya you do, because you like me", Boomer said. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, the rest of the walk we walked in silence, as soon as we reached the hotel. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"You can go now!", I growled, holding back my fangs that wanted to spring out and kill boomer. Boomer looked up at the tall hotel building.

"You live in a hotel", Boomer asked in amazement. I rolled my eyes but then chuckled, he sounded like a toddler, having a bite of candy for the first time. I nodded my head and proceeded to walk inside the building, when Boomer grabbed my elbow.

"Wait! What room are you in?" Boomer asked.

"403", I blurted, I nearly almost facepalmed myself. Great! Now Boomer knows where you live Bubbles! Just great! Why are you so stupid! I backtracked and narrowed my eyes "Why?", I asked. Boomer though about it, before smiling and shrugging, as his blonde hair fell into his blue eyes.

"Just curiosity", Boomer said with a grin. He stuck his hands in his pocket, and walked away. I watched for awhile and smiled to myself, Boomer wasn't such a bad guy if you think about it. He was actually really nice, he just was stupid and acted like a jerk sometimes. I stopped and frowned, I shouldn't be thinking of Boomer, I should think of an excuse for Brick. I groaned and walked into the building, as I trudged upstairs to Brick's room. Once I was near the door I knocked, Butch answered it. Oh great!

"Finally you come home! I was almost worried", Butch said. I rolled my eyes and touched my chest.

"Oh Butchie, that's really sweet", I said with sarcasm, I frowned and let my hand drop pushing Butch out of the way. "To bad I don't care! Now! Where's Brick?" I asked. Butch pouted but he quickly stood up straight and pointed to a door.

"He's in his room, reading like the fucking nerd he is", Butch said. I chuckled lightly as I made my way to the door, I didn't even bother to knock as I swung it open. Brick was at his desk, his cap to the side, as his spiky red hair was in a mess. He had a book in his hand, and a rather annoyed expression.

"I HEARD THAT BUTCH", He shouted. Butch walked past the door ," You were meant to retard", Butch said, I grinned. Butch, always wanting to mess with Brick. Brick growled and looked up at me, his expression soon turned serious.

"What is it Bubbles", Brick asked annoyed. I groaned, I got Brick at the wrong time! I'm dead! If there's a God, please help me, I really don't want to die today...

* * *

**ALL DONE! YEAHHH! CHEER PEOPLE! COME ON! ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! MEANS A LOT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! WE WENT UP PEOPLE! I GOT 6 MORE REVIEWS! HELL YA! AND DONT FOGET WHAT I SAID, I NEED A RATE, 1-10 HOW GOOD THIS IS. AND ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I CAN MAKE THIS BETTER!**


	6. Chapter 6:Mistakes,Make-ups,and surprise

**Hi! Sorry for the late update, so...I got an 8, 10, and a 20, on rating how good this story is! It seems that I'm doing a pretty good job here, am I right. Hahahaha, thanks for the positive feed back. Anyways lets get to the updating, here we go... **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**MISTAKES, MAKE-UPS, AND SURPRISES**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

How long have I've stood in front of Brick's desk. 5 days? 5 hours? Ughhhh...nope. Its barely been 5 minutes and Brick looks really annoyed.

"Brick...", I begun. Brick rose an eyebrow as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"What is it?", Brick growled. I gulped and held my hands up for defence, as I slowly backed up.

"Promise me you won't get mad", I said. Brick rolled his eyes as he stood up out of his desk chair.

"Dammit Bubbles! Just tell me! I don't have time for your childish antics", Brick growled.

"Just fucking promise!", I growled back.

"Fine", Brick said, as he did a small nod. I sighed and took one step back, watching him.

"I got suspended for two days", I said. I stared, especially into Brick eyes. His crimson eyes, were now a dark bloody red, as black specks swirled in them. Just great. You see, when vampires reach the age over a hundred, we kinda go through a change, sorta like puberty. Brick was 124 years old, the oldest of our clan. He got changes like his eyes, they changed with his emotions, it also made your emotions grow crazy then usual. You could be sad about a death of someone close then the next thing you know your holding a knife to your heart because your so depressed, yeah not fun. Other things were he had to drink more blood, and his fangs grew an inch larger. The changes are hard to deal with for a vampire in a human world. Brick was very good with hiding his emotions, I hardly see his eyes change, until now. Butch seen it plenty of times, Butch has been a vampire for about 62 years. Butch knows how to deal with Brick. Me on the other hand, I am Brick's favorite between Butch and me, but I've only known him for about 2 years since that's how long I've been a vampire. So yeah...Don't know how to handle this situation.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID!", Brick roared, with his vampire speed, he made himself towering over me. I clenched my fist and growled.

"IT WASNT MY FAULT YOU KNOW!", I yelled back, as I took a step forward glaring at his shifting eyes. He growled and crossed his arms.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW THEY CHECK YOUR FILES BUBBLES! TEACHERS ARE FUCKING SNOOPS, THEY'LL COME TO SEE WHERE YOU LIVE. WHEN THEY SEE YOU DON'T LIVE WITH A FUCKING ADULT BUT 2 FUCKING TEENS, THEY'LL GO SEARCHING FOR YOUR REAL FAMILY, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THIS DAMN PROBLEM!", Brick growled. I growled and I shoved him.

"TELL THAT TO PRINCESS AND HER "DAD"! HE JUST EXPELLED ME BECAUSE I FOUND OUT! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!", I growled. Brick growled as he lifted his hand, my eyes widened, as I ducked out of the way before he could smack me. I sped to the doorway and glared at him with disbelief. Did he just attempt to smack me! I looked up, his eyes were still swirling with anger, but they were slowly fading away. He also had a look of disbelief on his face, I glared.

"Bubbles..."

"Save it!", I growled as I stomped off and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut, I raced out of there. I ignored Butch's concerned expression, as I made my way to my hotel room. With one swift move I locked the door behind me and raced to my bed. I jumped into it, and quickly pulled the covers over my head. I bit my lip as a few tears started to trickle down my cheek. Brick, why the hell would Brick do that. Wasn't I his favorite? I shook my head and quickly wiped the tears away from my face, I hated these emotions! I quickly kicked off the sneakers I was wearing and snuggled deeper in my bed, doing what I did best, ignoring what I was feeling. Going to sleep, and not worrying.

(NEXT DAY)

Bang! Bang! Bang!

One of my eyelids opened as I glared at the door that was interrupting my beautiful sleep, or more importantly, who was behind it! I rolled my eyes and turned over ignoring it for awhile, and enjoying the small amount of peace.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I popped one eye open, as I groaned. I slowly sat up as I rubbed my head. Taking my time I made my way to the door, already ready to bark at who ever was at the door. It was probably Butch, knowing him, he would probably come and yak at me to come to school! Well I'm fucking suspended. Wait, did I tell him, probably not because of the little incident. I shuddered at the thought and quickly jerked the door open.

"Butch! I am not going to school today! Jeez! You get me so pis-", I stopped as my eyes widened. Blue met with red. I stood there dumfounded, as I held the door open, Brick standing in front of me.

"Brick?", I asked. Brick looked like a wreck. Well, not what he was wearing, I mean he wore a nice red dress shirt, ironed jeans, black shoes, and his hair was combed, and looked nice. It was his eyes, and his expression. There was deep dark rings under his eyes, his red eyes looked dull. His skin looked paler than usual, he looked albino for shits sake! He held a frown, and his hat was in his hands as he fumbled with it. I sighed as I began to shut the door, knowing Brick wasn't good with words. The door jerked as Brick pushed the door back open, as I stared at him with anger.

"Listen Brick! I'm not going to stand here and wait for you not to speak, so-",

"BUBBLES!", Brick growled out. I shut my mouth and looked away. Brick sighed and turned the other way as he began to speak.

"Listen, Bubbles", He stopped and turned to me, holding my gaze, "About yesterday.." I tore the gaze.

"No! I know! It was my fault, I shouldn't have messed with you when your emotions can't be properly handled, its all my-"

"No!", Brick barked, "Let me speak". I sighed, but nodded slowly. Brick turned the other way as he began to speak.

"Bubbles, Yes, its true, I can't really control my emotions. But, I had no right to harm you, I really didn't mean to almost hit you, its just that my fucking emotions", Brick said with a sigh. He turned to me, "And you should know Bubbles, I would never harm you. Yes, you are the newest to our horrible clan, but to me, your family. You were always like a little sister to me, that's why I always favored you over Butch and I'm lighter on you. Bubbles, I love you, and I know you hate me and Butch for bringing you into this life, but I will always be family for you. ", Brick said, he grinned, "Don't tell Butch", I chuckled as I opened my arms, wagging my arms out for him.

"Come on in Red", I said, Brick smirked as he pulled me into a hug. My face crashed into his chest, and I was surrounded by a brotherly warmness.

"Brick, you know I always thought of you as an older brother, and I forgive you", I said, my voice muffled by Brick's chest. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Ya, I know Bubs", Brick said.

"Can I have a hug next", Butch said from the hallway. I quickly pulled away from Brick and glared at Butch. Brick rolled his eyes as he placed the cap on his head.

"Wait to ruin the moment, dumbass", Brick said, he moved a little away from me. Butch walked nearer to us, as he stared at me.

"Why aren't you ready?", Butch asked. Brick shot him a look, and Butch nodded, realization finally hitting him. "Ah, suspension. Forgot. Ok, well see ya later my sweets", Butch said, as he blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes and walked to my door opening it, before I retreated.

"Guys?", I said. Butch and Brick stopped walking down the hallway as they turned to me. "Be careful of Princess", I said, seriously. Brick did a quick nod, as did Butch. I quickly shot my door as I raced to my bed, relieved that all the tension was over.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Fuck!", I groaned. I sat up quickly as I walked to the door. Who the hell is it now, I mean it can't be Brick or Butch? Right? I sighed as I opened the door, my eyes flying open.

"Hi Bubbles! Miss me", Boomer said, as he walked right into my house and analyzed it. I stared in disbelief! How the fuck did this bastard find out where I lived. I nearly facepalmed myself for being so stupid. Right, I told him yesterday, how stupid am I. Yup, plenty. I shook my head from my thoughts as I turned to Boomer. He was stroking his chin, he glanced around before meeting me back at the door.

"You seem to like the color blue, right?", Boomer asked. I glared at him as I held the door open wider, gesturing for him to leave, it was more of a demand.

"Yes! Now please leave so I can enjoy my time!", I growled through my teeth. Boomer smirked as he made no move. Great...

"Another thing we have in common, and what do you mean me to leave. You should be ready so we can leave together", Boomer said, as he tilted his head. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Boomer? You do know I'm suspended. So go to school", I said, as I opened the door even wider. Boomer rolled his eyes as he made his way over to me.

"No shit! I'm not stupid. And I'm not going to school. No time for questions, just meet me in the parking lot in the front. Get ready fast, I'm giving you 15 minutes tops!", Boomer said. He quickly walked out, as I still stood there stupidly. I was on the brink of insanity. Boomer is so weird, he just made a command for m to leave with him. No way in hell am I going to listen to a human boy's command. I bit my lip as I shifted from one foot to another. My eyes wandering to my bed then flashing to the hallway where he just left. Sleep or know what the hell he's planning. I want to sleep! I shrugged as I made my way to my bed as I cuddled into my soft blue sheets.

5 minutes later...

"Ughhh!", I groaned as I sat up. I couldn't even sleep, and its all because of stupid Boomer. Might as well go after Boomer. I stood up, and with my vampire speed, I zig-zagged around the room, putting on a shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a quick brush through my hair, I was done. I sighed as I made my way out of the hotel, to fast to my liking, going out to the hotel's parking lot, I spotted Boomer. He was leaning against a red van, and was talking to someone in it. I rolled my eyes, Boomer was probably flirting with a girl, I made my way over as I tapped Boomer on the back of his shoulder. He whirled around, as soon as he saw me, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Bubbles! You actually came!", Boomer said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Boomer, please tell me what your doing. I better not have came out here for nothing", I growled. Boomer seemed unfazed by my threat and opened one of the vans door, he pointed to it and smirked at me.

"Get in!", Boomer said happily. I cocked an eyebrow up as I shook my head. Boomer rolled his eyes as he gestured to the car. I still didn't budge. Boomer rolled his eyes. "Bubbles, I'm not going to kidnap you, Blossom's here", Boomer said. He moved out of the way so I could see who was sitting in the drivers seat. Sure enough, it was Blossom. She smiled and waved to me. I smiled back and climbed into the seat, with Blossom here, I guess I know its safe. Boomer shut the door behind me as he made his way to the passengers seat. He turned around to face me and grinned.

"Ready for the time of your life!", Boomer said, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes, yet again. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously.

"I'll tell you if I'm ready", I said sternly. he van began to move and Blossom giggled behind the wheel. The ride was silent for awhile as I looked out the window. Blossom started to talk , breaking the silence.

"So...Bubbles... I saw Brick walk out of the hotel with another guy and I wa-"

"You know Brick?", I cut her off, not remembering Brick ever mention her.

"Who's Brick?", Boomer asked as he turned around to face me.

"As I was saying, I was wondering, is Brick your boyfriend?", Blossom asked ignoring Boomer. I nearly choked on my own spit, as I exploded in a fit of chuckles. It was a funny idea, me and Brick, that was the most bullshit I have ever hear. I stopped chuckling and looked at the mirror, watching Blossom eyes. The pink orbs held, annoyance.

"No", I said quickly. Blossom sighed.

"Oh, so he's your brother?", Blossom asked. I smirked as I turned to look out the window again.

"Somewhat", I said. Blossom rose an eyebrow but she dropped the topic as she started a new one.

"So that other guy? Is he your boyfriend.", Blossom asked, "Or is he a brother too?", I made a face. Me and Butch were still pretending to be a couple but I felt disgusted with myself just saying it. Butch was a nice guy, but he was chasing after the wrong girl, which was me. I gulped as I answered.

"Yea...I guess", I said. Blossom nodded her head, and Boomer growled.

This was going to be a long car ride indeed.

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

Me and Brick walked into the high-school. Girls eyed us as we walked by towards the halls. Brick seemed unfazed at the girls who were gesturing for him to 'call him'. What was with girls these days? I was born in 1949, so technically I'm 82. I never remembered girls dying attempts to go after a guy. And is it just me or does it seem as each year goes by, highschool girls seem to lose more clothes revealing more cleavage. I shuddered at the disgusting though. Only one girl was on my mind, and that was Bubbles. Just the thought of her name brought a mere smile upon my lips, I grinned as I turned to Brick.

"I'm going to go check up in my locker, be back in a bit, don't die", I said with a chuckle, as Brick shot me a glare. I managed to get my way out of the crazy girls as I made my way to my locker. I was almost there until I was jerked back, and I almost fell back if it wasn't for my vampire speed. I turned and glared at a girl who stood before me. She shot me a disgusted look.

"Watch where your going dip-shit", she said. I growled as I stood up.

"Sorry, I had a mentally retarded bitch in my way!", I said. She spun around and glared at me with her piercing green eyes. I studied her over. She was extremely pretty. She had pixie black hair and lime-green eyes. She was wearing a green long-sleeve, black ripped jeans, and green converse. She growled as she made her way into my face, pointing a menacing finger into my chest.

"Listen Pal, you better watch what you say, or you'll soon regret it.", she hissed. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands into my pocket.

"Yeah? What are you going to do, pull my hair", I said teasing. She growled as she swung her fist back to punch me in the gut. I dodged it with ease as I crossed my arms with a cocky smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt, cupcake?", I said. She growled and took a step back, her fist clenched.

"Cupcake! My names Buttercup. Learn it! And don't EVER call me cupcake again!", She snarled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Like that's any better", I said. She crossed her arms as she glared at me.

"Well what's your name, mister 'I'm a complete asshole'", she said. I rubbed my chin with a smug grin.

"As much as I like that, my names Butch", I said.

"Bitch?", she questioned innocently.

"Butch"

"Bitch?"

"Butch"

"Bitch?"

"Butch", I said as I gritted my teeth together. She smirked as she walked away.

"Whatever Bitch", she called over her shoulder.

"See ya around cupcake", I said. She froze, and I smirked as I saw her fist clench, I grinned as I walked away, not wanting to have another 'friendly' chat with her.

* * *

BUBBLES P.O.V

Why the hell did we just stop in front of the school? Didn't I tell Boomer I was suspended! I told him like 3-4 times. He can't be that fucking stupid Blossom had just pulled up in front of the school.

"Boomer! Why are we here?", I asked. Boomer rolled his eyes, ignoring me, he hopped out of the car. Now it was just me and Blossom.

"Blossom, why are we here?", I asked. Blossom giggled as she took off her seat-belt.

"To drop me off at school, silly", She said. Oh...Wait...WHAT! I grabbed Blossoms's shoulder as I forced her back.

"You mean to tell me, your going to school and not coming with us. Your leaving me with that jerk!", I nearly shouted. Blossom rose an eyebrow.

"Ya, I thought Boomer told you. He said that you were fine with the idea. I mean he's ditching school to spend some time with you Bubbles", Blossom said. I growled. Boomer fucking tricked me, I'm so going to kill him. Just then the driver's door was open reveling Boomer. He smirked at us.

"Blossom, I believe its your stop", Boomer said. Blossom laughed as she hopped out. I smiled as I watched through the window Boomer and Blossom hug. Blossom pulled away and waved 'bye' to Boomer before disappearing into the school. Boomer came running back as he hoped into the drivers seat, he then turned to me as he patted the passengers seat beside him. There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to him.

"I'm not sitting next to you", I growled.

"Why not", he said with a pout. Its kinda attractive. Wait! Ughh! What am I thinking! Fucking emotions!

"Boomer! You fucking tricked me! I thought we were hanging out with your sister! But NO! I'm stuck with you!", I said with a scowl. Boomer grinned as he placed a hand on his heart.

"You'd rather spend time with my sister than your soulmate", he said. soul mate? Is that what he thinks he is? As if!

"Sorry to tell you Boomer, but your not him", I replied with a smug grin. Boomer rose an eyebrow as he leaned in closer to my face.

"Tell me Bubbles, why? Why can't I be your soul mate? Yours?", Boomer said. I stared at him. Did he really just say that? Thoughts came flooding through my mind as I was trying to take in what he was saying. My heart was beating fast and I felt as if I couldn't breath. I growled inwardly as I though about this. I pushed Boomer's head back and crossed my arms.

"Stop lying to yourself and just drive?", I said turning to the window. Boomer chuckled as he turned to the wheel.

"Fine by me", he said with a chuckle. I ignored him as I continued staring out the window

"Bubbles"

"Hmmm"

"I meant what I said"

"..."

* * *

**_YEAH...A LITTLE CORNY,HUH? UGHHH! OH WELL! LIKE I SAID, THE GREENS MET, NICE LITTLE INTRODUCTION OF EACH OTHER HAHAH. WELL IN REAL LIFE THATS HOW I THINK THEY WOULD MEET, THERE BOTH PRETTY HARDCORE, SO YEAH. _**

**_OH AND THE NEXT STORY I'LL UPDATE IS Bee! A new kind of surprise_**

**_So anyways..._**

**_FAVE_**

**_FOLLOW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_-QUEENBEE2000_**


	7. Chapter 7: Wine with a vampire

**You guys hate me...I know you do. *sigh*. Alright I swear I wasn't being a lazy ass this time! *chuckles* I was sorta grounded fro the computer! So if you could find a spot in you hearts...would you forgive me! ^-^ **

**Please!**

**Oh yeah...and heres the new chappie**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Princess Morebucks smirked at herself in the mirror, as she dabbed her face with extra makeup. Today was the day that the blonde bitch wasn't here! She could finally hang out with Boomer, make him forget about the little slut.

With a wink in her locker mirror, Princess slammed it shut. Quickly turning around and making her way over to Boomer's locker. While walking, Princess pulled her yellow tank top down a bit more, showing a good amount of cleavage, and hiking her skirt up, just above her butt. She frowned when she noticed Boomer wasn't at his locker, but instead she found his best friend, Mitch.

Mitch was gazing in his own locker mirror, flexing his small muscles in front of it.

"Mitch", Princess growled. Mitch quickly turned around at the call of his name, and frowned, realizing who called it.

"Oh god", He groaned out. Princess narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"What was that", she hissed.

"Nothing your royal highness", Mitch replied sarcastically, before turning back to hi locker. Princess smirked and took a step closer.

"Ha, thoughts so. Anyways", she paused and looked from the right, the to the left, before speaking again, "Where's Boomer". Mitch turned around to face her, an evil smile plastered to his lips.

"He didn't come. Probably with the blonde hottie", Mitch smirked evilly. Princess narrowed her eyes, clenching her jaw.

"Who exactly is that?", she growled. Mitch stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"DAMN IT! I always forget her name... What was it?", he snapped his fingers for support, "B-bu-bunny, no. Bell? B-bub-"

"Bubbles", Princess hissed, clenching her fist. Mitch grinned and nodded his.

"Yup! That's the one! Boomer has it bad for her.", Mitch replied slyly. Then he shut his locker and stalked away from the fuming girl.

Princess growled as she headed towards the exit of the school. What does Boomer see in that Blonde Bitch anyways, Princess thought, as she shoved people out of her way. Making her way outside she made her way to her limo. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed her dads number.

"Hello"

"Hi, Daddy. I can't make it to school. I have some business to get to"

"Alright darling. I will be sure to make sure the teachers mark you here"

"Thank you daddy! Bye", Princess said, then hung up on him, before he could reply. She smirked and slipped in the car.

"Hey! DRIVER! Drive around the town, keep a look out for a blonde guy." Princess screeched then she quickly looked through her purse and pulled out a picture of Boomer. "This is what he looks like, he will probably be with some other blonde slut, if you see them follow them"

"Yes Mrs. Morebucks", The driver replied as he quickly drove out of the school's parking lot. Princess smugly smirked, then folded her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Boomer was hers and no one, was going to take him from her.

Especially not some blonde bitch.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I glared at the back of Boomers head. How dare he! He practically kidnaped me. U don't even know where the hell were going.

"Boomer!"

"Yes sweet heart?" he relied smugly. I resister the urge to bare my fangs at him, so I just stuck to my glaring.

"Don't call me that! And where the hell are we going?", I growled.

"Here", Boomer said. He parked the car and I quickly took a look out the window. We were in some sort of park, except there was no playground, just benches, and a forest up ahead. It looked calm. I jerked back when my door was opened, revealing a smiling Boomer. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Boomer... Why are we here", I growled. He didn't respond, instead he walked away and towards the trunk. Bastard. I sighed and slipped out, and quickly followed him. He was taking out a picnic basket, and a blue blanket. He looked up a me and smiled.

"I thought we'd have a picnic", Boomer replied as he trailed down to the field of grass. I quickly followed, narrowing my eyes. This was stupid, I couldn't even eat anything because I am a fucking vampire. Eating human food makes me gag, I mean sure there was certain thing we could eat from humans, but I pretty much doubt Boomer will have the exceptions.

"Boomer, this is useless. I'm not eating anything", I tried. Boomer chuckled, finding the right spot, he placed the blanket down, spreading it, before placing the basket on top, then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Who said we were eating. Were fucking drinking", Boomer replied, then he opened the basket, in it was two bottles of wine. I nearly groaned in my head. Remember how I told you there was some exceptions, well wine and achohal are one of them. This bastard was lucky.

"Oh", I said, staring at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to sit next to him.

"Bubs! You need to have more fun! Here", he handed me a bottle and I accepted it. Boomer grinned, then yanked of the top of his wine and took a gulp. He then placed it down and looked at me.

"You know what I just noticed", Boomer said, gazing into the forest. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?", I asked, interested.

"I don't like girls like you, mean, rude, and obnoxious.", Boomer replied. I scoffed. Oh...his ass is going to die, I'm going to kill him and with my fangs, and tears his bones with my fucking ha-

"Let me finish", Boomer said, noticing my anger. He sighed and took another swig of his wine before continuing, "your kind of like this girl I know, Buttercup". I narrowed my eyes, remembering the girl from the library, she was such a bitch to me, and she clearly has a upsession with Boomer. "She has this huge crush on me, she's just like you. But I don't know, I just know that you're not like that. You look like there's something more, like your name Bubbles. It just dont fit you", Boomer said not looking at me. I looked down at my wine, he was right. I used to be Bubbly, that was before I was turned into a vampire. Grinning I opened my wine bottle and took a gulp, enjoying the taste on my taste buds.

"Forget it...Lets just talk. I don't feel like talking about the way I act", I said, then I layed down on my back, relaxing on the blanket and took another drink. Boomer looked down at me and layed down next to me.

"Ok, wanna play 20 questions", Boomer replied, turning to face me. I looked up in to the clouds, and shrugged.

"Sure, why not", I said. Boomer smiled and turned to me.

"Ok, whats your hobbies", Boomer asked. I turned to him, furrowing my brows. I never really did do anything as my life being a vampire, just hiding out and sucking the life out of helpless animals. Remembering my human life, I finally answered.

"I used to paint, and sing", I replied, placing my hands on my belly, gazing at the clouds. Boomer rose a brow.

"Used to?"

"Whats it like having a sister", I blurted, ignoring his question. Boomer's confusion turned to amused and he took another sip of his wine.

"Its nice. Blossom, she understands me, she's the best. I know, that she'll always be there for me. She always is to.", He chuckled, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking back into the sky. "It's nice to have a sister, I remember in middle school, she used to give me advise on girls", he chuckled, "I prefer her than a brother, Boomer finished then turned to m. I bit my lip, remembering my sister.

Brat, was my older sister, when I was a human. She was dreadful, always making fun of me, sometimes she would steal my favorite stuffed animal, octi, and tease me with it. But, there was those little moments when I would get my heartbroken and she was always by my side, comforting me. God, I missed her so much.

"Bubbles?", Boomer asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, I turned to his.

"Hmm"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Can you repeat it"

"What is Butch to you? Really", he asked. I sighed, taking a sip of the wine.

"He's my pretend boyfriend", I muttered. Boomer sat up, a smirk upon his lips.

"Really"

"unfortunately"

"But why"

"I guess I didn't want boys near me", I snorted and turned to Boomer, "Look where it got me, stuck with a fucking player", Boomer narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bubbles... I don't mean to be a flirt", Boomer replied, as he turned and looked down. I rose a brow.

"Then why do you do it"

"I guess it's because my looks are my only good quality, I mean I might as well take advantage of it, there's nothing else I'm really good for", Boomer said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boomer, I'm sure there's more to you than that", I replied. Boomer looked up at me and smiled.

"Really". I nodded. Boomer smiled and sat up, I followed pursuit.

"Whats wrong?', I asked. Boomer turned to me and smiled, throwing his wine to the side as it shattered, he tackled me. I wasn't expecting it, and landed on my back. Smirking evilly, I flipped him over and began tickling his chin. He roared with laughter and pushed me off and got on me again. I grinned, and yet again, I pushed him off and landed on top of him.

"No fair Bubbly", Boomer said, then he flashed me a flirty smile. Then I did something I thought I never did before...I giggled. I giggled like a school girl, and Boomer watched me in amusement. Then without knowing he flipped me over and pinned my wrist above my head. His blue eyes boring into mine.

"You giggle?", Boomer asked amused. I grinned, letting myself go. Might as well, when will I ever get to have fun like this again.

"Why yes I giggle Boomer", I said properly. Boomer grinned, his blonde hair falling into his blue eyes, making him look hot. Wait what! Did I just say hot! Ughh...get a hold of yourself Bubbles.

"You should giggle more! often. It makes you prettier", Boomer breathed. I looked up at him. "I-I-I take that back. Your beautiful", Boomer breathed, as he let go of my left wrist and caressed my cheek. My breathing stopped, and I focused on his touch, his warm touch. His face leaned in closer to mine and them his lips smashed to mine. A wave of butterflies filled my stomach and I reached up and laced my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. His lips causing my whole body to turn warm, and my heart was aching with new feelings. He was what I wanted, I think I'm in love with him. Yes, I lover Boomer Rodriguez, he's perfect...and he's human. Wait what! H-human.

I quickly pulled away and pushed his chest up ward.

"I can't", I breathed, closing my eyes and looking away. Boomer breathed hard, catching his breath, he still had me pinned on my back.

"Why the hell not", he breathed. I bit my lip and pushed him off me, so I was able to sit up.

"I just can't, Boomer its complicated", I growled, facing him. Boomer narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Try me", Boomer replied. I shut my eyes and stood up, Boomer followed and grabbed a hold of my wrist, forcing me to face him.

"Bubbles I love you, there's something going on here! I know you feel it, you have to feel it", Boomer pleaded. I turned to look at the ground and sighed. I did feel it, and that was bad, extremely bad. I pulled away.

"Boomer. Stop", I growled.

"NO! Bubbles! How can you not feel it! Whats s complicated! I DONT FUCKING UNDER-",

SMACK!

I smacked him, I didn't know why I did it. I guess it was because he was yelling or maybe I was just confused, I really know. The blow of the smack made Boomer topple backwards, and fell down, unfortunately landing in the shattered wine bottle, making a gash on his calf. I tensed, and backed up. The smell filling my nose. Temptation. Fuck! Boomer muttered a couple of profanities and stood up, the line of blood trickling over the side of his foot. I looked at him and backed up more.

"Boomer I'm sorry, but I have to go", I said, backing up quickly. Boomer tried to grab a hold of my hand but I ran, I ran towards the road and running towards the forest.

* * *

"Ughhh... Where could he be", Princess groaned out as she narrowed her eyes at the window. A flash of blonde hair caught her eyes.

"Slow down", she hollered at the driver, as she squinted her eyes at the figure running towards the woods. "Is that Bubbles", she muttered to herself. Grinning evilly she thought, if Bubbles was with Boomer, maybe she can be led to him if she followed Bubbles. Princess smirked and turned to the driver.

"Stop the limo", she demanded. The elder driver rose an eyebrow but did what he was told.

"Where are you going miss", he asked. Princess opened the door, and slipped out.

"I'll be right back, stay", she ordered, then shut the door, she quickly ran and followed the blonde, into the dark, deep forest.

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

FUCK! I NEED TO FEED!

I NEED ANIMAL BLOOD!

FAST!

NOW!

Running through the forest, I ducked under tree branches and listened to my surroundings. There had to be an animal somewhere. I stopped and froze into place when I hear a soft padding of hooves. I sighed in relief and slipped behind a tree, spotting a deer eating. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry", I muttered. Then letting my hunter instinct kick in I bared my fangs and let my sharp nails come out, I pounced on my prey.

* * *

"Where the fuck is she" Princess muttered as she trudged through the forest. She swatted away the leaves and growled as she kept accidentally stepping in scat. Why the hell would Bubbles come here? What was she hiding? Princess narrowed her eyes, thinking. That's until she heard the cry of a deer. Raising a perfect eyebrow, Princess made her way to the sound, ignoring her fears. Slowly, ever so slowly, she peeked from a tree and she gasped at what she saw.

Bubbles was hunched over a deer and she was sucking on its neck, her nails dug deep in its coat of fur, Lifting her head up, Bubbles revealed her sharp white fangs, shining through the setting sun.

"Oh my god", Princess gasped as she stumbled back, scared as hell. What the fuck was she?. Without hesitation Princess turned around and ran, ran for her dear life. She had to tell her father, get rid of this monster. Finally making her way to her limo, she yanked the door opened and jumped in, turning to the driver quickly.

"DRIVE! DRIVE NOW!", Princess screeched. The driver widened his eyes but pressed his foot on the gas speeding away, with a loud screech.

"Where to miss", The driver asked, a little shaken up by her attitude. Princess breathed, an evil idea formed into her head, causing her to smirk.

"Take me to the school, I need to speak to father", she ordered. The driver nodded.

"As you wish", the driver said. Princess sighed and looked out the window.

She was going to get rid of the blonde bitch.

Monster

Vampire

Whatever the fuck she was

She was going to get rid of her.

* * *

**OH! MY! GOD! MY HANDS! MY HANDS! HAHAHA...JK! This was actually interesting chapter. We learned a few things about Boomer an Bubbles. Bubbles used to be a giggling bubbly girl we all love, Boomer believes the only way he'll get around in life is by his looks, he doesnt believe that's he dosnt own any better quality**

**Oh and they are falling for each other.**

**Well Boomer already confessed, but Bubbles is in denial, because she's a vampire.**

**OH AND THEY FUCKING KISSED!EEEEEEK! SO KEWT! **

**Oh...and the fucking bitch, Princess, knows Bubbles secret and might take advantage of it, we'll see in he next chapter. Soo...**

**FAVE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW**

**~~~~~~QUEENBEE2000**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans, truths, and confusion

**Hi guys! Queenbee here! I'm sorry for sucking big time at updating and not responding to anyones P.M's. I've just been really busy lately and not had any time, I promise ill get to them right after I UPDATE ALL my stories. ^-^ Anyways...**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**Shit just got real-said by Queenbee2000 11:45 7/31/2013**

**Hahha, ladies and gentleman, i give you chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Plans, truths, and confusion**

"Stop the car!", Princess screeched. The limo screeched to a halt in the middle of the High Schools parking lot. She bolted out of the car. She ran, ignoring the weird glances from her peers. At desperate times like these she needed her father, making her way to the office, she rushed in, startling the school secretary.

"Princess? What in the wor-". Princess ignored the woman, she stomped over to her father's office door, slamming it open.

"Father! We need to talk, privately", She commanded. The principle, who was signing files, slowly looked up.

"Princess, I'm a little busy at the momen- What happened to you?". Princess rose a brow and pulled out her phone, using the camera as a mirror. Her face was scratched up from the branches that smacked her face while she attempted to run away from Bubbles. Her hair was crazy, filled with sticks and leaves. Her knees and legs were muddy, and her clothes were dusty. She scowled at her appearance and placed her phone on the table.

"That doesnt matter now". She turned and glared at the nosey secretary who was peeping from the doorway. Princess stomped over, glaring at the woman before slamming the door closed. She turned back to her father, slamming her fist on the table and meeting his eyes, "Bubbles is a monster".

Her father laughed, patting his daughters head, "Indeed she is, how could that pest hurt my little girl". She scoffed and smacked his hand away.

"No! She's a real monster! With fucking fangs! Claws! I fucking just got back from seeing the bitch suck the life out of a deer!". Her father rose a brow, pushing the back of his palm on her forehead.

"Are you alright dear...must be a bug going around", he mumbled. Princess gritted her teeth, jerking her head away from his hand.

"I'm not crazy!", She shouted. Her father smiled again, nodding his head.

"Of course you're not, dear. It's just time for us to check out the doctor". Princess growled! she knew what she saw, dammit. Whatever the fuck Bubbles was, she was going to get rid of her, and the only way to do that was with the help of her father. Ever since that blonde bitch arrived, everything was fine! How the hell sid she even get in this school. Then the idea it her, with a snap of the finger, she commanded,

"Look through her file"

"What?"

"Look through Bubbles file...NOW!", Princess roared. Her father rose his hands up and nodded. Not liking the tone of his daughters tone! he ran to his file cabinets. He pulled one open and frantically searched for the last name Mendler.

"found it!"! he called, raising a tan folder. Princess walked over, snatching it out of his hands. She opened it, looking through the information. It had the normal information, where she was born, race, age, e.t.c, but that wasnt good enough. Snapping the folder shut, she turned to her father.

"Go on the internet, i want you to look up Bubbles and the name of this city". She reopened the file and pointed to the name. Her father scurried up and ran to his laptop. Frantically typing the words down. Finally he found a useful page, it was a search site for the city, Princess hovered over her father's shoulder, as he clicked into father, squinted his eyes, getting a better look at the computer screen,

"Bubbles mendler, who will always be loved. Belonging to a lovely family, consisting of a mother, father, and her sister. Bubbles was loved by many. The family called police after she had gone missing, June12, 2011. Police called on search parties, but after no luck, they officially closed the family reports that they don't how the girl could go Bubbles loved her life and would never run away. Search parties are still going on, for the possibly that she was kidnapped. If you see her please contact here"

Princess smirked, "Gotcha". She turned to her father, "See that, that's proof this bitch is hiding something. Not enough to prove she's a monster, but you'll see for yourself, I'll show you. Your going to help me, if this plan is to succeed, got that!", she hissed. Her father nodded slowly, knowing he had no other choice, and besides, he too was curious at why she was here.

With that, the plan was set

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

I cringed, dabbing the wet cloth at my leg, letting it soak up the old blood. After Bubbles left me, I packed up my stuff and drove home. Grandmother wasnt home so I snuck up to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I sighed, throwing the bloody cloth in the bathroom trash and headed up to my room. I flopped onto my bed, facing the ceiling.

Bubbles

That was the first thing that came to his mind.

He didn't understand what had he moved to quick on her and she was scared, but looking back through his memories, she was mad. No, extremely pissed was more like it. She did slap him in the face for Christ Sake.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid", I groaned, slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand. The sound of my door creaked open, and Blossoms head popped from behind it.

"Boomer?"

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I looked down and glared at the floor.

"Today fucking sucked". She frowned, and walked in the room. She took a seat next to me.

"What happened?". So for the next few minutes I explained the date and the events that occurred. Blossom was silent the whole time, furrowing her brow and nodding at the appropriate times.

"So...What I'm getting here is...you actually like her", she asked after I was finished.

"Why do you sound like that"

"Like what"

"Like you don't believe me!". She sighed, grabbing my dark blue pillow, she hugged it to her chest.

"I don't mean to say your a man whore, but...your a man whore". I glared at her and held my hands up.

"Ok I admit it! I fuck up, a lot...but Bloss, I'm not lying I'm not lying when I say I actually have feeling for her"

"I know...and I believe you"

"Huh?", I turned to face. She squeezed my pillow and turned to me, tilting her head and smiling.

"Boomer im your sister. Even if you can be a jerk sometimes, I still know you better that anyone"

"When am I ever a jerk?"

"Today, you forgot to pick me up from school"

"Sorry". She waved me off with her hand. Placing my pillow back where it belonged, she rose, walking to the door.

"Its ok...", she touched the knob and turned it to give me a finale smile, "Brick took me home", and with that she left. I rose an eyebrow, Bubbles brother? Before I could ask, Blossom peeked inside my room again, "Boomer...you should talk to Bubbles"

Then she was gone, again.

I sighed, thinking of her words.

Maybe I should talk to Bubbles.

Tomorrow I will.

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

I shivered, running a finger on my chin, slicking off the blood of the deer. I felt sick, this was for the first time I fed without liking it. In fact I felt disgusted with myself.

"Boomer...", I whimpered, remembering the way he looked at me with love, with light sky blue eyes. I dissed his love. Maybe I was just a coward. I shook my head, now was not the time to be thinking of Boomer. I mean I was a vampire and he was a human. Simple logic. It wasn't some simple lovey dovey shit. This was life and I was not dragging him into it.

I sighed, standing up, and dusted myself off. Brick and Butch would be getting out of school about now. They would kill me if they found out I went out without them. So I ran off, towards the hotels. Forgetting everything for now.

* * *

"Hey Butch. I just dropped off Blossom. Ready to go?", Brick asked his brother, walking to his ebony haired friend.

Butch sighed looking up from the pink slip in his hand, "I can't"

"explain?"

"Got detention", he rose the pink slip as proof, and Brick rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough, I'll see you later". Butch nodded, and walked to his after school detention. Brick watched him before heading to the school exit. He would have made it, until,

"Hey! You, red-head!". Brick stopped and turned around to face the source of the noise. He widened his eyes at the sight. A girl with frizzy hair filled with, ripped clothes, and scratches over her body stood before him.

"Are you alright", He asked hesitantly . She rolled her eyes and flipped the mess of hair.

"My appearance is not what matters now. Anyways...Are you Bubbles brother ?". Brick rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?'

"Whatever, just let her know her suspension is over early"

"Whys it over early"

"You should really stop asking question", she flipped her frizzy mess, and locked eyes with him. Her lips pulling into a wicked smirk, "But if you must know, she has some exceptions, so shes off the hook"

"Exceptions?"

"Like I said, you should really stop asking questions". She ran off leaving a confused Brick. He turned back to the exit, furrowing her brows, wrinkled creasing over his forehead.

That girl sent him bad vibes, he could feel it. A sickening pain made its way to his stomach. He shook his head, now was not the time to make silly predictions. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, now he would just go home.

* * *

**There you go! Lets see what did we learn here.**

**One thing...Bubbles is fucked. Why? Princess is preparing something! Drama! Boomer is getting confused with his feelings. Their was a little REDS reference here. So yeah...I might add a little green scene of how Butch and Buttercup start liking eacthother, but I'm not sure yet. Hahahah, so much is happening now, schools coming up. YUCK! LOL! So I'm busy, I'll try to update the rest of my stories and I'll answer the P.M's after I finish updating everything. SO...**

**FAVE **

**FOLLOW**

**AND REVIEW**

**-QUEENBEE2000**


End file.
